Kidnappings and Love
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Grimm and Ichi hate each other's guts. Like, with fiery passions. But, when something unexpected puts them in the same house together, and then something else happens to lock them in that house alone, what to do but fall in love? T for mild swearing and sexual suggestions latter on. please R&R. BTW: there's also a little angst. Summery sucks, but I promise the story doesn't! :D
1. Prologue

**I know I said something about an Elricest, but I've got writer's block. This plot was actually produced through text with M, my muse and sister, on a ****_really _****long car ride to Colorado to see relatives. Since we couldn't talk aloud, we texted, Grimmichi came into view and we made this. **

**K, so don't kill me, but, Isshin is ****_not_**** Ichi's father at first. Please R&R! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Grimmichi_

**Kidnappings and Love**

_PROLOGUE_

**_Grimmjow-_**

Here we go. So, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I've got blue (yes, it's natural) hair and blue eyes and my hobby -other than making my mum happy- is fighting with the strawberry at school. I hate him because he's an ass. He always gets under my skin and we usually end up yelling at each other. I moved to Japan with my mum, Nel, after her divorce right before second grade. She won full custody over me. And I haven't seen my old man since I was seven because of that. I'm 16 now, though, so I don't really remember anything about him. Lately, Mum's been seeing a guy -Aizen I think it was- and he seemed nice at first. As I got some alone time to talk to him, though, he started to frighten me (for my mum's sake, not mine!) because he's really cold and mysterious. I have yet to meet his teenage son though and I don't even know the guy's name because that Aizen bastard avoids that question.

He pulled me aside the last time he, mum, and I went out to eat together and asked if I was okay with him proposing to Mum. "Why not? You seem to love her and, trust me, she loves you, too." And then I walked away. About 20 minutes into dinner, he finally did it. Mum immediately said yes and everyone around us clapped and Mum grinned like an idiot the rest of dinner. I might be wary of the guy, but if he could make my mum smile like that, I could accept him.

Now, we've only got a week until the wedding and I'm excited. I'll get to meet my soon-to-be step-brother. Of course, Mum told me to invite Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk, and Yami, my best friends to be groomsmen along with me and they all accepted. Though, the reason I'm excited for the wedding isn't because they'll be there, it's because of Aizen's kid. When I asked why he wouldn't be one of the groomsmen, she told me he was going as one of the bride's maids along with four of his other friends, two of which were boys, two girls. "Don't worry, though. All is fair. He'll be the maid of honor so you'll both be honorable." She giggled after she told me that. Then, her face got serious. "You have to support him though. He's…he's gay, OK? Please try." I just laughed and said, "Have you forgotten I'm the same?" After that, I got more excited. I even put up with being fitted for my suit I'm so happy. I mean, c'mon. Any gay guy's dream brother would be one that was not only gay as well, but would gladly put on a dress for his soon-to-be step-mother who he hadn't even know a full six months. I can't wait to meet him, though I wonder what he'll be like…

**_Ichigo-_**

Call me Kurosaki. Or Ichigo, either is fine. Anything else and you'll get your ass kicked faster than you can say 'strawberry.' Anyways, I think I'm supposed to introduce myself. Since you know my name, I'll start with school, then family, then current events.

First of all, I'm a great student. I get along with few people, though, because I tend to scowl a lot. I can't help it because I've been doing it since my mum was murdered. There are some I get along with, though. Just four: Ishida, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia. Then there's Grimmjow. I hate him, like, with a fire passion. He's an ass - that's all there is to it. We always fight and yell. (Ah! Before I go any further, I should go ahead and tell you I'm gay. Just, you know, needed to tell you so you aren't confused.) I only have a dad. His name is Aizen and, even though he's my father, I'm terrified of him. Mum died when I was seven -during second grade- and he didn't even care. After she was murdered, the case went cold with no more leads and no more D.N.A. to collect three months later. Then, he started touching me in places he shouldn't have. It was living hell for almost nine years.

Lately, though, he hasn't touched me. I was so very happy…until I found out the reason. It's because he's been seeing a woman. Now, don't get me wrong, she's all I could ever hope for and more as a mother (she's even letting me have some fun with the wedding! I get to go as one of the bride's maids, along with Renji, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia. And yes, we'll be in dresses.), but I don't trust Aizen with other people and this situation makes me scared (for Nel's sake, not mine!). I wasn't there when he proposed, but Nel burst through the door one night last month and told me the news and we immediately started planning the wedding –after a happy dance, course. Personally, I think I might be more excited for this than the actual bride because she's got a teenage son of her own and I've always wanted a brother my age since I'm an only child. Now, I'll have one! I hope he's cool, but I wonder…what will he be like?


	2. 1

**Yo.**

* * *

It all started in second grade for the two rivals…_nah!_ I'm just fucking with you! Grimmjow and Ichigo may have met in second grade (after Grimmjow moved to Japan from Germany with his mother) and they may have instantly hated each other -and have ever since- but the _real _story begins on a special day, nine years later, with the two 16-year-old boys staring at the other, wondering the very same thing. _What the…fuck?_

**_Grimmjow-_**

I just stared. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in front of me in the maid of honor's dress. Any other day, I would've laughed my ass off. _This_, on the other hand, meant he was my soon-to-be step-brother. All I could get out was "Uhhh…wha?" Then, I got an even bigger shock. Renji Abari and Uryu Ishida walked up from behind him and spotted me, Abari freezing and Ishida placing a hand on a hip and scoffing. I then noticed Inoue and Kuchiki were behind the three boys. "Wait, wait, _wait_. _You're_ Aizen's kid? Are you kidding me?" I asked, incredulous. He just stared back and none of them spoke. I took that chance to look -_really_ look- at my rival. _He looks…hot._ I gulped. _Oh…my god! I did NOT just think that!_ Kuchiki brought me out of my thoughts, though. "What the _hell_ are _you_ bastards doing here?" she hissed. _Oh yeah. Forgot Nnoi, Ulqui, Yami, and Starrk are here, too._ "Well, Grimmjow here is Ms. Nel's child." Ulqui deadpanned. I finally got up the nerve to speak. "I-Ichi…go?" probably would've stuttered out some other incoherent shit if it hadn't been for one of the staff. "Excuse me, but the ceremony will begin soon. Please get to your positions as bride's maids and groomsmen." He told us, walking away to who-knows-where. Ichigo turned on his heel and walked towards the huge set of doors he would soon be walking out, his friends following. Nnoitra cackled behind me, along with Yami, while Starrk yawned. Ulquiorra stalked up to me and, without expression, told me, "This should be an interesting event."

**_Ichigo-_**

_Oh my god. He looks…so hot. He may be my nemesis, but _DAMN_ does he look good in a tux. _I blushed at my thoughts as I stared openly at Grimmjow. Then a realization washed over me. Right before I could voice my question, Rukia spoke it for me. "What the _hell_ are _you_ bastards doing here?" _Bastards? It's…plural?_ Then I noticed Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Yami, and Starrk behind him. Ulquiorra spoke. "Well, Grimmjow here is Ms. Nel's child." The amazingly hot blue-haired bastard decided it was his turn. "I-Ichi…go?" He looked as if there was more he wanted to say, but a staff member interrupted him. "Excuse me, but the ceremony will begin soon. Please get to your positions as bride's maids and groomsmen." I took that as my chance to get away. _Sure, I might be gay and I might be able to stare at his body all day, but he's my enemy and we have a wedding to participate in._ So, I turned on my heel and strode away towards the doors I would soon be walking out of, the four of them following me away from the group. Ishida caught up to me and leaned up slightly to whisper "Should be fun, no?" in my ear.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short. R&R, please. :D**


	3. 2

**I am so so SO sorry I'm so late! I had a big assignment due and just forgot my poor followers were waiting for my return! Please, forgive my foolishness! ;D**

* * *

Grimmjow-

As they said their vows, I wasn't paying any attention, and neither was Kurosaki, because our eyes were locked in a similar gaze -"What the hell?" I guess I never realized we connected so easily, but I was sure as hell seeing the connection as we silently talked across the platform, our eyes as our messengers, trying to contemplate the situation we had been placed in. _What's going on?_ he seemed to ask. I shrugged. _I don't know._ He broke our gaze for a few seconds before looking back. _Will we…live together?_ he silently questioned. I gave a slight nod. _Probably._ Mom's voice brought me out of our quiet exchange. "I do." She promised, slipping his ring on his left hand. "You may now kiss the bride!" the priest announced as Mom grabbed Aizen's face and yanked him down, smashing their lips together. I groaned. That meant that Kurosaki was _officially_ my brother and also promised Hell. I knew I had to try to get along with him for Mom, but it was likely to end up in fist fights. It really was going to be Hell.

Ichigo-

Since when do we just _talk?_ I mean, I'm pretty damn sure we just had a silent conversation…with just our eyes! Neither of us seemed angry, just shocked. I glanced over at our parents and almost fell over because the sight of the two practically eating each other's faces off reminded me that Grimmjow was mow my brother. _I'm not going to survive. We're going to kill each other before the weeks over. _

Two hours later, we arrived at Nel and Grimmjow's apartment to move them out. He and I had been made sit in the back and the whole time we just glanced at each other over our shoulders from staring out of the windows. "Ok, boys. Everything is] packed. We just need to put it in the back of the truck. Ichi, will you help Grimmjow with his things while Sosuke helps me with mine?" I nodded, along with a 'Yes, ma'am.' and got out. Grimmjow and I walked behind Nel and Aizen silently as the two talked.

Another hour or so later, we had all of their things packed in the bed of the truck and strapped down. Getting into the back seat, I suddenly had a question. Now, don't misunderstand, Aizen and I have always had a four-bath-three-bed house, but I wouldn't put it past him to stick us in the same room together. "Will he and I have to share a room?" I asked. "No, but Grimm will be just across the hall from you. And, of course, Sosuke and I will be in his room upstairs." Nel replied. Both Grimmjow and I gave a sigh of relief. _Maybe we won't murder each other before the weekend is out, though another week may be stretching our luck._

* * *

Grimmjow-

Two weeks. I hadn't expected us to last that long, but we had. Save, we'd had two fist-fights, argued every day, and had tried to choke each other three times, but what mattered was that we were still alive.

That Friday, we came home arguing again, as usual. On weekdays, Mom didn't come home until six and Aizen until nine, so neither of them should've been home when we got there. That being the case, we weren't used to seeing their cars in the drive and we didn't notice Aizen's car parked to the side.

"I can't believe you, you blue-haired bastard!" The strawberry looked pissed as he yelled. I just had to tick him off a bit more, or I wouldn't get my fill of his rage for the day. "At least _I_ wasn't named after my hair color!" I laughed my ass off as he stormed down the hall to his room, slamming his door behind him.

My laughter died down as I flopped on the couch, staring blankly at the black TV screen, thinking about our fights lately. I had been a little gentler, though not by much at all, with Ichigo and him with me. I had only realized that about a week before and I still wasn't sure if he had realized at all. I mean, _I_ had been doing it subconsciously and I'm pretty sure he had too. I only realized when I said something about his hair again and he just snorted. Then, he retorted, but neither of us started yelling. I had no clue as to why _he_ was being slightly nicer, but I certainly knew why _I_ was being better, though. It was because I could see him at home. Like, when Mom had asked him for his help.

_"Ichi, sweetie? Will you grab that, I can't reach it." Ichigo smiled at her, a sight I had never seen, and grabbed her favorite pie pan. "Here, Mom." She hugged him and smiled into his chest, telling him, "I'm so glad you can call me that easily." Ichigo smiled back, into her hair, and gripped the back of her shirt tighter, assuring her, "I don't remember my mother's face, but I remember the air about her…and you've got that same air about you. It was…it was natural to accept you." Mom started crying tears of joy and I had to leave to keep myself from crying as well._

Or the time when I'd walked in on him sleeping.

_"If three equals a and four equals five then…wait…no, a equals seven and five equals green…oh, screw it! The strawberry understands this shit." I got up from my desk chair and strode across the hall. "Hey, Traffic Cone. What's the answer to num…ber…" I trailed off as I stepped into his room completely to find him sprawled across his bed, sound asleep. One arm and leg were hanging off the side and his other hand was resting on the exposed skin of his belly, since his shirt was riding up. The waistband of his sweats was riding low enough on his hips for me to see a trail of traffic-cone-worthy hair disappear under it. "So it _is_ natural." I whispered. Then, I noticed his face. His scowl was gone and he had drool dripping from his wide open mouth as he snored. In all of my years of having known him, if you had told me I'd ever see the strawberry in this state, I would've laughed in your face and then beat you to a bloody pulp for lying to me. Now, I was seeing a different side of him. He looked so sweet and innocent, and, if only for a moment, I believed that he had a childish side to him._

Oh, and I can't forget the kitten from two days before.

_"Ugh. It's raining again. Now we can't go to the park, Sosuke!" Mom complained. "We could go see a movie and leave the boys here." Aizen suggested. "Grimm, Ichi? Are you two okay with that?" I nodded and he grunted from his seat on the window sill. "Well then, let me grab my bag and we can go."_

_After Mom and Aizen left, he just stared out the window and into the surrounding woods. His right leg was bent and his right elbow was resting on that knee, his chin in his right hand. His left leg was straight, his bare foot against the wall opposite him. I hadn't realized I had been staring until I saw him stiffen, his eyes going wide, and he shot up from his seat. He went to the front door grabbing his jacket on the way but not putting it on. "Hey! It's storm really bad! You can't go out there in nothing but sweat pants! At least put on…" The door slammed. I went to the window to see him pick something grayish-white off the ground and wrap it up in his jacket, before rushing back inside. I got into the hall in time to see him slam the door and rush to the kitchen. "Grimmjow! Get me the phone and dial Mom's number! Please!" Deciding it best not to ask questions, I grabbed the hall phone and dialed said number. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Mom. It's Grimm. Ichigo told me to…" Phone was ripped from my hand. "Hi, Mom. It's Ichi. I found a sick kitten out in the yard and it needs some help. Please go to the pet shop downtown and get piddle pads, kitten meds, a small cat bed, a food and water dish, and some kitten chow. I'll pay you when you get back if need be." He rushed his words and as I walked closer to the bundle of towels in his arms, I could see it really was a kitten. It was tiny and shivering and I looked_ really_ sick. "Thank you so much Mom!" He hung up and switched it to a blanket and went to the living room to sit on the couch. "You did all that just for a kitten?" I asked. "Well, contrary to popular belief, I'm not cold-hearted." He told me quietly as he glanced at me before training his eyes back on the kitten. I noticed there was no anger in his eyes. "Is it male or female?" He smiled softly before replying softly, "Male." I thought for a moment before voicing my next question, just as quietly. "What's his name?" This time he seemed to think before he smiled and told me, "I was thinking Takeshi, Wyatt, Karamat, or Lorcan." I grinned at the names and sat down beside him. "So, Strong, Little Warrior, Miracle, or Little and Fierce. I like those names, but what about…Sindile?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "The Survivor? I like that. Sindile it is." After a few minutes of (surprisingly comfortable) silence, I finally spoke up. "Can I…can I hold him?" This time, he turned his head completely, looking at me incredulously. "What? I'm not cold-hearted either." He smiled -truly smiled- and carefully handed him to me, showing me how he wanted me to hold him. "You know, kittens suit you." Hel laughed as I grumbled back "Whatever." Before either of us could say anything else, the kitten started purring. I looked at it, then him, seeing him smiling warmly down at the sweet furry thing, his eyes reflecting the emotion. He subconsciously scooted closer, still looking down at it. And, after what seemed like an hour, I felt something heavy drop onto my shoulder. Stunned, I looked down at it to see a peacefully sleeping Ichigo. The innocent expression was back and I couldn't bring myself to wake him as I smiled and eventually dozed myself._

_I woke to a flash of what I though was lightning at first. Then, my eyes focused on the two adults in front of me. I would've screamed had it not been for the sleeping boy on my left and the sleeping kitten in my lap. Mom was standing there grinning, her favorite camera that she 'kept just for getting special moments like this.' Aizen was behind her and had Pet Paradise shopping bags hanging from each arm. Ichigo finally woke up and didn't even seem to contemplate what had happened. He took the bundle of kitten and blanket from me and asked Aizen to follow him to the kitchen. Mom and I followed as well and we all stood there, watching him help the kitten and then wrap it in a -dare I say it- _cute_ blanket Mom had picked out. He grabbed the other bags on one arm, gathered the kitten in the other, and strode off down the hall to his room. When he came back, Mom asked the same questions I had. "His name is Sindile. He's our Little Survivor."_

"Grimmjow?" I brought from my thought when Ichigo spoke my name. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00. "Yeah?" I asked. I glanced at him and he met my eyes with a worried looked. He fidgeted with him hands before he said, "Mom was supposed to be home an hour ago."

* * *

**dun-dun-DUUUUU! Sorry, but I haven't typed the next chapter. I'll get right to it! R&R, please! I love you, my dear readers!**

**-T**


	4. 3

***scratches back of neck* sorry...I mean...well, there's really no excuse for leaving you hanging...I just, well, I just forgot. Completely. I accidentally hid my Book from myself and forgot. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

"Huh?" I checked the time again and, sure enough, it was 7:00. The time hadn't registered the first time I glanced at it. "Mum. She was supposed to be home at six. Earlier, I went to check the mail and Aizen's car is in the drive…or was. I haven't checked since I saw it, so it could be gone, but I could bet that it's still there. I've, uh, I've already called her and her work. They said she didn't show up today and she didn't answer either. Grimm, I'm scared." He looked down at the carpet, still fidgeting with his hands, and only later would I realize he called me by my nickname. "Calm down, we'll be okay." I had no idea why I was trying to comfort him. "How 'bout this. You call your dad, I'll call Mum again, and then we'll call that café downtown. Mum's always there and she knows the manager." He nodded, making his way towards his phone in the coffee table as I pulled mine from my pocket.

"Yes, hello. It's Grimmjow…..Yes, I'm Nel's son….Yes, I'm good manager….No, nothing's wrong, just looking for Mum…oh, you haven't?...Oh…okay…No, that's fine….yes, ma'am, I'll tell her 'Hi' for you…okay, bye." I looked up into worried and anxious hazel eyes as I hung up. _Anything?_ they seemed to ask. I shook my head and he started pacing again. Now, mind you, I've always been able to stay calm when most others aren't, but just the look on his face made me want to worry and his stiff posture as he paced back and forth really _did_ make me worry. "Hey, look, just…just calm down." My eyes followed him back and forth. I'd never seen the strawberry like this and it frightened me. He had always seemed so…tough and stubborn. He stopped and looked right at me. "Police." he told me. And, for the first time since my mother and I left Germany, I panicked. _This is real. Mum's…gone._

Ichigo-

As I dialed 911, I glanced back at Grimmjow. His eyes were trained on mine and the panicked look in them made me want to run to him and hug him and whisper comforting words into his ears until he fell asleep. I had only done that once in my life, and that was when my best friend, Shinji, had told me he was moving to America for o few years, though no one but is dad knew exactly how long. Shinji and I had always been best friends, and we both figured out we were gay (and bottoms) around twelve. We had been thirteen when he had to move and lost contact after he moved. I hadn't heard from him since.

"911. What's your emergency?" I jumped at the operator's voice. "Yes, um, hi. My…" I glanced back at Grimmjow again. "My brother and I can't find our mother. She was supposed be home an hour ago and we've called everywhere we could think of that she could be, but she's nowhere to be found. My father's car is in the drive, though he's not supposed to be home until 9:00 tonight. We've called him as well and he didn't answer. What do we do, miss?" The operator was quiet for a few moments before answering. "Ok, sweetie. Can you tell me your parents' names, you and your brother's names, and your address so that I can send someone to your address?" I sighed, reciting the information to her. "Someone will be with you in a few minutes, ok Mr. Ichigo?" I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I hung up and went to sit beside Grimmjow. "She told me to stay calm until the authorities get here." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "So...what now?" he asked. "Now, Grimmjow, we wait."

Grimmjow-

Only a few minutes after he sat down next to me, both of us stiff and worried, there was a knock at the door. Ichigo shot up from the couch and rushed for the door, me at his heels, and yanked it open. "Officers! Thank God you're here! Please, come in." He backed up to let them into the house, straight into me. I don't think he realized who he had backed into, but when I looked down wide-eyed at the top of his head, he seemed more relaxed than when he opened the door. I also noticed unconsciously that his body fit like a puzzle piece to mine and I had the strangest urge to put my hands protectively on his waist. _No! Stop it!_ I told myself. Then, he was gone, the police waling to the couch, him shutting the door behind them. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room. He pushed me into the seat across from the officers and turned to them. "Would either of you like some tea or water?" One officer shook his head and the other requested water. "Grimmjow, please answer their questions while I go get his water. As he walked off to the kitchen to get their drinks, I couldn't help but notice that, even though his voice was calm, his eyes said _I'm terrified and don't know what to do!_ I sighed, pushing away the thought and started doing as I was told - answering questions.

"Thank you, boys. We'll put out a missing person's alert and inform you both on anything we find. Please stay in the house until you go back to school Monday. We'll send a unit to escort you." one officer told us as they were leaving. "Yes sir. And thank you again." Ichigo told them as he shut the door. He sighed and leaned against it before looking up to meet my eyes. "Look, I know I'm going to regret this later, but I haven't needed comfort since my mum died and my best friend, Shinji, was there. Now that he's gone and we're not supposed to leave the house, I've got no one for comfort. You're the only other person in the house so, like I said, I'll probably regret this later, but, just for a while, can I sit in your lap and have a nice, normal conversation with you? You know, no fighting, no yelling, just…talking." He looked down at the floor and fidgeted for the umpteenth time that night. Without thinking, I replied, "Sure. I mean, I need some comfort, too, right? My mum just disappeared." We were both shocked at my words and to cover it, I walked to the living room, plopped down on the couch with my arms over the back of it, and motioned to him. As he slowly made his way towards me, the kitten jumped onto the cushion to my right and started kneading it. Ichigo stopped in front of me and when I looked up into nervous chestnut eyes, I rolled mine. "C'mon. I'm not a monster." I said, patting my lap. He slowly walked forward and turned to face the wall right of me. Putting one foot right near the kitten, he cautiously sat on my lap, bringing his other foot to rest just beside the first. His feet now resting near my right thigh, he was seated in the middle of my lap and he slowly relaxed into me. Sindile climbed up his pajama pants and into his lap, lying just between his belly and thighs, as his knees were bent. He fell asleep as soon as he lay his head down on his paws, purring contently. "He's grown attached to you." I told him. He nodded into my neck, though, _when_ his head had gotten there, I never figured out. I felt him sigh against my neck and he relaxed even more. "So, you said conversation, right? You asked, you go first."

Ichigo-

Grimmjow's lap was really comfortable. As soon as I sat down, I relaxed. Our bodies felt like a puzzle and I had wished I could have stayed there forever. "So, you said conversation, right? You asked, you go first." I sighed into his neck again before moving my head so that my ear rested on his chest and my eyes trained on the other end of the couch. The sound of his heart confused me because it was calm and steady and calmed me down immensely. "Okay, then. Well, you know about _my_ mum, what about your dad?" He stiffened and I thought he was going to hit me or tell me to go away, but instead, he relaxed again. "He and Mum divorced when I was seven and Mum won custody. I haven't seen my old man since Mum and I moved here from Germany." he answered calmly. "Okay, my turn. Let's see…you said normal...so…favorite color?" I looked up, surprised, but looked back at the couch's end. "Purple, favorite food?" I was surprised at how comfortable I was with telling him this stuff. "Steak, nice and fatty with some baked potato on the side. Favorite movie?" It surprised me even more how easily he answered back, but I let it slide. _This is nice. Don't ruin it._ "Hmm, Pacific Rim, Transformers -any of them, or Real Steel. What about _your_ favorite movie?" He laughed. "You like big robots, dontcha? I think I'll go with…any of the Harry Potter movies or Thor 2. Your favorite marvel character. Mine's Spidey."

"Loki. Favorite anime?" It was getting easier to talk to him by the minute.

"Naruto. Favorite anime character?" He seemed just as at ease as I was.

"Sasuke, because he is smokin' hot, Gray Fullbuster, because he is, like, _so_ cute, and Zoro, because everybody knows that using three swords -one in your mouth, nonetheless- is awesome. Ooh, ooh! Favorite book series?" I was practically beaming at this point and I had also unconsciously turned toward him.

"I'm between _Maximum Ride_ and _Witch and Wizard._ I mean, the graphic novels depict the characters so well. Iggy is really cute, but Whit is as well."

"I never can figure out whether or not I like the first Percy Jackson series or the spin-off. I mean, personally, I'm team Nico because Edward sucks blood, Jacob smells like a wet dog, and we all know that being able to raise the dead is just plain hot. Then again, Leo, from the second series can produce fire, has a great sense of humor and sarcasm, and is totally adorable. And with the Max Ride series, I'd would go for Fang, but that's just 'cause I'm a bottom and he seems like a top. He's totally mysterious and blank. Are you hungry, I am." He laughed at, what I'm guessing was, my sudden ADD moment. "Yeah, but I can't cook." He laughed again, and I unwillingly thought _How sexy…_before shaking my head. "I can. You can deal with whatever I cook." I grabbed the kitten from my lap and set him back in Grimmjow's lap as soon as I was up. "Like I said, kittens suit you." He growled as I set off to find some ingredients for decent food. _Hey, we lived through two weeks. Why not try a few days alone?_

* * *

**Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon! ;)**

**-T**


	5. 4

**Yay! Is back! Hopes you likes! **

**WARNING! GRAPHIC BLOWJOB ALERT. Nothing else, though. Skip that part if ya wanna. P hehe**

***= Blowjob starts/finishes**

* * *

Grimmjow-

Ichigo is a _really_ good cook. We had spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and soda. All of it was homemade. I had ended up asking him about when he learned to cook.

_"Where'd you learn to cook?" I asked, not believing _Aizen_ of all people would take the time to teach his son to cook. "It's always been a necessity in this household. I was cooking things like homemade casserole and cake from scratch by the time I was eight. Let me rephrase that. I was learning to survive on my own by the time I was eight. But, I only started learning after my mum died." I looked up, expecting him to be tense or bitter-faced, but instead, he had on his usual, friendly (or, as friendly as a scowl can get) scowl. "Hmp. Cool, maybe you can teach Mum or me sometime." He grinned. "Nah. Too much work. I'll just keep cooking." I nodded, returning his grin._

Now, I was sitting on my bed, contemplating our night and found we'd hadn't tried to strangle each other once. _Hell! You let him sit in your lap for, like, an hour! That more than just not strangling each other!_ I hated it when that little voice showed up, in the back of my mind, telling me truthful things I didn't want to believe. _You know, we haven't fought for a while. And…I'm not…looking forward to it, for once. Damn, this marriage has had more of an effect on us than the adults! Is it supposed to be that way?_

_CREEEEEAAAK!_ I jerked up from my spot on the bed. Glancing over at the clock, I saw that it was two in the morning. Then, the door closed. At first, I thought maybe I was imaging things, but I then caught a movement near the door and a flash of orange. _Ichigo, maybe? But why would he-?_ My thoughts were once again interrupted as I caught more movement, before there was suddenly weight on the bed beside me. Something slid under the covers, hugged my waist, and then I heard a slight snore. Shocked, I looked down to find a bush of orange hair by my hip and lifted the cover away from it just enough to see his face. Ichigo's face. Of course, what was there to do but poke it? "Hey!" I whispered, jabbing at his cheek. "What the fuck are you doing? Just because there's plenty of room on the bed for both of us doesn't mean you can sleep here! Hey, c'mon! Get up!" Nothing. He snorted a little and snuggled closer to my hip, lifting his head just enough that when it plopped back down, it was laying a _little_ too close to my nether regions. Deciding it was okay for the night, I slid down so that he was pressed into my side instead of my hip and his head was on my chest instead of…_there._

After a few minutes of lying there, I noticed that it was too hot in the room. Then, I started getting this…_pain_ in my lower stomach. My eyes widened as I realized that I was…I reached down only to jerk my hand back. It was confirmed. I was…_hard…_because of…_Ichigo._ I needed to get off now and I wasn't doing it with him in the room, and especially not with him in the same bed. "Uhhh…Ichigo? I…need to go to the bathroom. Could you…let go?" He mumbled something incoherent and pressed his nose to my neck. The hot breath on my neck turned me on even more. _Oh shit._

"Mmmm…" Ichigo hummed as he blinked his eyes half way open. "Grimmjow? Whatcha doin' in my bed?" He moved his leg so it rested over both of mine, his knee digging into my groin. "Shiiiiiiit…" I groaned, my head flopping back onto the pillow. He looked up. "What's that face for? Hey, you got something in your pocket, 'cause…oh." He said with a blank face. He threw the covers off us and looked to his knee - and my groin. "You're hard." I looked at him, disbelieving that he didn't think it was weird that I got wood because of him. "Whatcha looking at me funny for? Every guy gets 'em. Not like I mind. You come to my bed so I could getcha off?" he asked, still staring at me with a blank expression. His eyes on the other hand…his eyes looked excited - like they _wanted_ me to say yes. Me being me, I accidentally told him just that. "Yes." He grinned like an idiot and crawled on top of me to straddle my hips. Then, he scooted down a little until his face was level with the very visible bulge in my pants. "Wonder whatcha taste like." he told me, reaching into my pants to drag my dick out. "It's huge…" Pumping it, he looked up at me again and grinned. "Ever had a blowjob?" My eyes widened at what he was basically telling me what he was going to do. "Wait, you know…how to give…a blowjob?" I panted as he sped up his pace. "Hell yeah! Let's see, I've blown…Byakuya, Renji, Yami, Ishida, Nnoitra, Chad, and Kenpachi." My eyes opened, though I had been unaware I'd closed them, at the mention of Rukia Kuchiki's older brother's name. "Rukia's…older brother?" His pumping slowed to a lazy pace and he rested an elbow on my hip. He put his face lazily in his hand, meeting my half-lidded eyes. "Yep, we were drunk. Actually, most of the time, I've been drunk when I give them. The only ones I was sober for were…Renji, Yami, and Nnoitra." I closed my eyes as I treaded my hands through his bright hair.

They snapped open as I felt something hot and wet on my dick. "Oh…fuck…" He really was sucking me off. His tongue trailed up and down it before he actually stuck in his mouth. Then, he swirled his tongue around my tip before swallowing me whole. "Fuck!" I whispered. I looked down to watch his head bob up and down before he gave a hard suck all the way up my shaft before going back down quickly. He did it a few more times before I felt the edge coming closer. "Oh…ohmotherfuckingshit!" I gripped his hair as I cummed in his mouth. He looked up at me, sticking my dick back in my pants, and moved to straddle my hips again. He smiled and opened his mouth to show me he still had my jizz in his mouth. Then he closed his mouth. I heard him swallow, and he opened his mouth again to show me it wasn't there anymore. He grinned again and licked my cheek before laying back down and turning his back to me. "Hope ya liked it, I did."

I just stared as I heard soft snoring sounds a few minutes later. Looking at his chest, sure enough, his breathing had evened out. "Wow…" I whispered. "Whatever." I moved to roll over when an arm was slung over my chest and a body was pressed into mine. It mumbled something unintelligible and pressed closer. I sighed. _Guess I'm stuck with 'im. But…damn…that blowjob was awesome. Wait, why was he in my room in the first place? Maybe he's got bad dream problems…no, more like sleep walking problems. That would explain the creaking in the hall I hear sometimes…_my thoughts trailed off as I drifted into sleep myself.

Ichigo-

Shooting up in my bed, I tried to calm my heavy breathing. _Did I _seriously_ just have a dream about blowing Grimmjow?_ I looked around finally, realizing I wasn't in my room….but his. _Oh. My. God. I actually sleep walked in here, he got hard, and I. Blew. Him._ I smacked myself in the forehead. _C'mon! I wasn't even drunk!_

I heard the door creak open. "Hey. Umm…its noon and I thought you might want me to wake you up. Seeing as you did that yourself, I'll leave." Grimmjow told me. "Wait!" He turned at my shout. "Will you…can you…come over here?" He moved cautiously across the floor to me, stopping a foot or two away. "Yeah, what is it?" I looked down, then back up, into cerulean eyes. "Did I blow you last night?" I asked quietly. His eyes widened, then he laughed. "Yep. Best one I've ever had. And you even volunteered. Sucked me like a lollipop, swallowed my cum, licked my cheek, even told me ya like it. It took a lot of control to not rape your tight little ass after you did the deed." By now, I was pretty sure I was on fire, my cheeks burned so much. "Shut up, jerk." I muttered.

Our little conversation was interrupted by three loud knocks on the door. Grimmjow turned to me seriously and told me, "I don' do people. You get it." I huffed and got off the bed, not realizing I was still in my underwear until I was almost to the door. A hand grabbed my upper arm and an over-sized T-shirt was shoved over my head and I was pushed at the door. "It's indecent to answer the door in just boxers." Grimmjow's voice came from behind me. I glanced down. Yep, I was in his _'My Chemical Romance'_ long sleeve hoodie that went down to my knees. There were three more loud knocks and I glared at him. Turning back around, I pulled the door open to see a smiling man there. His eyes were closed, his short, silver hair glinting in the afternoon sun. "Hello. I'm Gin. I'm looking for Sosuke Aizen, he was supposed to come to my clinic at nine yesterday and this morning." I gave him a funny look. "Why? Who're you?" He frowned. "His psychologist. He comes to see me for three hours every day from nine to twelve because he's been diagnosed legally insane without daily help. It's the only way to keep him out of the institution." I was confused. I glanced back at Grimmjow. He looked just as confused. "Please, come in. We can talk more about this in the living room." I shut the door behind him. "Have you had lunch?" He shook his head. "Do you have any allergies?" He shook his head again. "Then, I'll be back with sandwiches. I'm sure we're all hungry." Grimmjow frowned. "How do know I haven't eaten yet, hmm, Strawberry?" I gave him a look. "Please, bitch. Like you _actually_ cooked. Plus, you call me that again, and there will be no food for you." He scowled and puffed. "I-huh?" He looked down at his lap and found the kitten there. "When did he…" I laughed. "Seems he's attached to you, too."

About ten minutes later, I came back with a plate full of about twenty sandwiches. "Dig in, boys." No sooner than I sat it down did Grimmjow and Gin launch for it at the same time, grabbing two each. "Bis is fud." Gin mumbled around his mouthful of turkey and Swiss. I giggled, glancing at Grimmjow, only to find him almost done with his third. "Damn…like it much?" I asked. He looked over and nodded vigorously before reaching for a forth. I reached for mine as well, taking a small bite. "So, Mister Gin. You're my father's psychologist?" He nodded. After he swallowed, he explained. "Yes. He's been diagnosed mentally insane without daily help. I see him every day from nine a.m. to twelve p.m. He…" Gin trailed off as the doorbell rang. "Like I said, no people." I groaned, glowering at Grimmjow as I walked past. I yanked the door open, thoroughly pissed that there was someone _else_ I had to deal with. "Yes what is it?" I looked up to see the officers from the other night. "Grimmjow! Here, now!" He strode through the living room door and stopped short at the sight of the officers before continuing. "Find anything?" He asked. To anybody else, it probably sounded calm. I, on the other hand, heard the edge -like he was trying not to cry. The officer shook his head. "No, but we have…we have reason to believe that your father has kidnapped your mother. We haven't been able to track them down but we're trying our best. May we come in to talk?" I nodded numbly. "WHAT?" Grimmjow yelled. "KIDNAPPED?" I wanted to yell too. I knew it would cause more trouble, though. "Yes." one officer replied grimly. "Kidnapped." All hell broke loose.

* * *

**Like? No like? Review? Maybe?**


	6. 5

**Hey-lo. So, I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks(?) and so here is a new chapter. :P**

* * *

Ichigo-

_"Yes," one officer replied grimly, "kidnapped." All hell broke loose._

Grimmjow just stood staring for a few moments at the officers. Then he glanced back at Gin. "Insane?" His voice was hoarse and quiet. Gin nodded, refusing to meet Grimmjow's eyes. He looked back at the officers and I could feel impending doom. "Kidnapped?" His voice was still raspy and even quieter. The officer looked at him warily and cautiously nodded - apparently he saw the coming disaster as well. Grimmjow looked to the ground. At first, he just stared blankly, but then he made a confused expression, then another blank face. Soon after a few six or seven minutes of the officers, Gin and I staring at him, a look of recognition came across his face and then a face of pure rage crossed it…and _stayed_ there. At first, I thought he might attack the officers or Gin with that look, but, of all people, Grimmjow turned that look of fury on _me._

"Grimmjow, what's that look f-AH!" I screamed as my back slammed into the ground. Hands wrapped around my throat and my shoulders were lifted off the hard-wood floor before they were shoved harshly back into the floor. He did it again and again and again, over and over and over. "WHY?" he screamed as he kept up his act of ramming my head and shoulders into the floor. "HEY! Don't hurt him!" I could vaguely see an officer lunge for him but I barely saw Gin step in front of him before I looked back into Grimmjow's terrified and confused, and overall angered eyes as I heard Gin say, "No, let them fight. I can see that the taller boy won't hurt him." I still couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Wh…y…wha…t…Grimm?" I asked, my sentence chopped up with each slam into the floor. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AIZEN'S INSANE? WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT, DID YOU THINK 'WELL, MAYBE HE WON'T HURT THIS GIRL.'? HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE DONE IT BEOFRE? I SWEAR IF HE LAYS A _FINGER_ ON MY MOTHER, HE WILL…HE'LL…he'll…" He looked down at his hands, the ones still wrapped around my throat, and acknowledgment passed over his face before it settled on horror. I gently pushed him off and sat up. Standing up, I looked at the three other men in the house. "Thank you for coming by, gentlemen, but as you can see, we're a little…unnerved by this whole situation. Please, Mr. Gin, I would love to talk to you about my father, but another time. And officers, unless you find anything else, please don't come back. You make my brother panicky. I mean, for god's sake, not only has he lost his mother, but just learned she's been kidnapped by her husband of…lesse…not even three weeks. So, please, I'm going to say this as politely as I can. Please, _leave._" Gin nodded and herded the officers out of the house. "Yes, I'm very sorry to break the news to you both like this. I truly thought your father had-!" Gin gasped as Grimmjow pinned him against the wall by his throat. "He's NOT my father. If you EVER say that or anything close to that again, I will personally make sure the police never find your body. Are we clear?" Grimmjow gritted out, slowly raising Gin farther off the ground. "Crystal." Gin rasped. I walked over to Grimmjow as soon as I realized he didn't seem to want to put the poor man down. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I whispered, "Please, Grimmjow. Please let the poor man go." I saw Grimmjow visibly relax as he lowered Gin to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Gin, but again, we _are_ having a tough time and he just happens to be the more…_violent_ one of the two of us. But, on the other hand, I would have to agree with him. Even though Nel is only my step-mother and Aizen is my biological father, I prefer not to call him 'Dad', but Aizen and Nel 'Mom'." Gin smiled and nodded. "I understand. Please forgive me. Is it alright to call him Sosuke?" I nodded back as I watched Gin continue to lead the officers out of the house.

I looked over to see Grimmjow head into the living room as I closed the door. I sighed. Walking into the living room, I spotted Grimmjow sitting on the couch bent over with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "Hey…" I whispered as I walked back over to him and crouched down in front of him. "We'll be fine." He looked up at me with pleading watery sapphire eyes and a quivering lip, like he was going to cry. "C'mere. I mean, please." He whispered, holding out his arms to me. I cautiously stood up and when I bent slightly sown to hug him, he yanked me into his lap and buried his face in my neck. I felt him breathe for a few minutes before I started feeling warm, wet trails of _something_ trailing down my neck, under my collar, and settling on my collar bone. _Could he be…no way._ I gently pulled away from him, only to grasp his face tenderly but firmly and looked at his face. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and when I looked into his eyes, his expression reminded me of a lost child who didn't know what to do. I smiled as I felt him grip the back of my shirt even tighter and he tugged me back to his chest so he could bury his head in my neck again. I rubbed his back and rested my chin on top of bright blue locks. We sat there for another hour or so, and in the meantime, he calmed down, though he still had me pressed to his chest as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

Grimmjow-

An hour or so of me blubbering like a baby later, I felt Ichigo slump slightly against me and I felt his breath even out. "Ichi?" I whispered. I grabbed his shoulders and his arms slipped from my shoulders, in turn making him cuddle into my chest. _Seriously, where'd this cuddling habit come from?_ I wondered. I picked him up the best I could before standing to situate him bridal style in my arms. On the way to my room, he muttered something about evil kittens and pushed his face into my chest once again. I sighed as I laid him down on my bed. I changed into pajama pants and left my shirt off. Turning towards my bed, the sight I got was…something (though I'd never have admitted it) I wouldn't mind seeing every day.

Ichigo was facing me and had brought his knees up to his chest. He was still only dressed in his boxers and my '_My Chemical Romance' _hoodie that went down to his knees. The hoodie had ridden up a little so I could see his tight black boxers and he had that childish look on his face again. The way he was clutching my pillow to him only made the scene more surreal.

I climbed into bed and as soon as I had pulled the covers over us both, he curled into my side. When I tried to take my pillow back, he immediately let go, only to latch onto my side and rest his head on my stomach. I pulled him up to me where his head was tucked under my chin. I heard him mumble something about evil kittens and taking over the world again before he settled into my side. As I drifted off, I thought, _This isn't so bad…_

* * *

**AWW! Grimmy's so cute! Kk, well, please R&R! **


	7. 6

**Two chapters in a day! Whoot! (Yes those of you, who just went to the latest chpter, there's one before this (unless you've read it...))**

* * *

_two months later_

Grimmjow-

"You blue haired bastard! I'm gonna-! Renji let me the fuck go!" Ichigo yelled from across the room. Renji had his arms under Ichigo armpits, therefore keeping him restrained. We had decided to keep our little…_relationship_ under wraps until we were both comfortable with everybody knowing. So, instead, we did what we do best. We fought.

Let me explain how our relationship started.

_ The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I thought, _Maybe it was all just a dream._ Then, I caught a whiff of bacon and decided it wasn't a dream. I mean, I had only seen Ichigo cook after Mum disappeared and I knew she couldn't cook bacon at all._

_As I made my way to the kitchen, the bacon smell got stronger and I could also pick out a faint smell of pancake. And, sure enough, when I walked in, there was a huge stack of pancakes on the table, two bottles of syrup on either side of it, a plate of eggs, a plate of bacon and sausage, a plate of biscuits, a jar of blackberry jelly and a tub of butter, and two glasses of milk set out beside two clean plates on the table. I noticed how the plates were set out right beside each other. Then it dawned on me that it was all set out on the kitchen table and not the huge dining room table. I also realized that I'd never eaten in there and that I'd only eaten in the dining room. I was glad we were eating in there because the huge one always bothered me. Then, as I was about to sit down, I noticed the most breath-taking, and (don't tell Ichigo) mouth-watering site I had ever seen. The strawberry was standing at the stove, making what I assumed to be gravy, still clad in only his boxers and my hoodie. _

_"Well, are you going to eat or not? I have gravy on the stove now, but I'm sure you can find _something_ on that table to eat." His voice startled me and I looked up to his face…only to see he still hadn't turned around at all. I chuckled quietly. "Was I really that loud?" He stopped what he was doing for a few seconds and I saw him tense up before he relaxed and went back to stirring. "No, I've just gotten used to…listening to the things around me. I used to have to keep my guard up around Aizen." I was confused at his response. "What? Why?" I asked. He turned the stove off and poured the gravy into the gravy pot and, keeping his head down, he put it on the table. "Well, you must be starving. Come sit down and eat." He sat down himself and I cautiously walked to sit down beside him. He scooted his chair close to mine until our knees touched and I saw him relax a little. "Dig in." I did as I was told._

_After we scarfed down everything on the table, I put the syrup, butter, and jelly away while he cleared the table. "You wash, I dry?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a towel and a plate. While I was drying my fourth plate, he started talking. _

_"You asked…why I used to have to keep my guard up around him. It was because he…_did_ things to me, to my _body._ I hated it. Always have, always will." He handed me another plate, but I kept quiet. "It started as just touching and it was right after Mum died. At first it was just a touch of his hand on mine that would linger a little too long. After a few months, it started to be more. Like, he would touch me on my upper arm. Walking through public, he would keep his hand on the small of my back. If we sat on the couch, he would sit a little too close. After about a year or so of just that, I turned nine. I remember, about a month after my birthday, we were sitting on the couch, watching _The Fox and the Hound_, my favorite movie at the time, and he was siting too close, like always. Around fifteen, maybe twenty minutes into the movie, he put his hand on my thigh. It just stayed there for a while. Another thirty minutes into the show, he started to move his hand up and down my thigh. 'Daddy, what are you doing?' I asked. He looked me in the eyes and told me 'I making you ready.' And walked away from me. I had nightmares that night. _

_He did that for years until I was about twelve; until I hit puberty. One morning, I woke up with my first hard on. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with it and it had started to hurt. So, I ran to the bathroom because, though I knew I could get answers from him, I didn't know what my dad would do about it. I knew one thing was for certain and that to make it go away, you had to touch it and I didn't want him touching me _there_. I sat down on the toilet and touched it a few times before I decided maybe rubbing it would help. So, I did _that._" Ichigo handed me the last plate and dried off his hands. I dried the plate, then my hands as well, then nodded towards the kitchen door. "Wanna go to the living room?" I asked. He nodded._

_We sat down on the couch side-by-side and I looked at him. "Would you…you wanna hold my…my hand?" I whispered. He looked up at me, hopefully and nodded, grasping my hand and squeezing so hard I thought it might rip off. His grip relaxed after a while and he sighed. "Where was I…ah, yes, first morning wood. I rubbed and rubbed and rubbed and finally this white stuff squirted out and since I had been sitting on the toilet, I was bent just a little and it hit me in the face. Of course, after that, I decided to wash it all off. I took a shower and when I got done and opened the door, he was standing there with a smirk on his face. 'Did you figure it out?' he asked. I nodded numbly, not sure what to do, and just decided to run to my bedroom. It happened regularly from then on and about the time I turned fourteen, Shirosaki cornered me one day. He asked me who I liked and I blurted out Shiro's name. He seemed shocked, but then laughed and said 'So yer gay? Or are ya bi?' I just stared. 'Do ya like girls or boys?' I immediately responded with 'Guys.' He said 'Good. So, have you ever blown someone?' _

_At the time, I knew what sex was, I knew what 'gay' and 'lesbian' meant, but I had never actually experienced it. He pulled me into an empty classroom and picked me up just to sit me on a desk. He rubbed…_there_ and I tried to squirm away. He held onto me and pulled me closer. It wasn't the kind of yank that Aizen did when he would command me to sit in his lap, it was gentler-if you can believe that- and I gave in. So, he rubbed us both off and I came a lot faster than I usually did, but that was because someone other than me was touching me. I loved it. That night, when I got into bed, I started thinking about it and it made me hard. In turn, that made me have to jerk off. I threw the covers off and shoved my hand down my pants. I was close, oh so close, to coming and Aizen walked in. I went soft at the sight of him and got scared when he smirked and came closer. He sat down in front of me and when I tried to sit up, he pushed me back down. He leered over me and told me to be quiet while he showed me something." I saw tears threating to spill from Ichigo's eyes now. "Grimmjow, he…he…" Ichigo took a few deep breaths and continued._

_ "He leered over me for a few minutes and finally told me I would have to trust him. I didn't want to. But he was bigger than me. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on 'em for a minute or two before he pulled them out cover in spit. With his other hand, he pulled off my underwear and pushed my legs apart. I closed my eyes, afraid of what he was going to do. But, I opened them quickly as I felt something wet push into my…you know…and started to move around. I looked down to see it was his finger. It didn't hurt, but it felt fucking weird. Almost instantly, he pushed the second one in and I tried to move away because it had started to hurt but he held me down. He moved his fingers in and out several times. 'See, it's not so bad.' He smiled this really creepy smile and started ramming his fingers in and out as hard as he could. Then, he pulled me into his lap and pulled his dick out of his pants. 'Here, you rub it while I prepare you.' I panicked because earlier, Shiro had showed me a magazine -a gay one- and I knew that dicks…well, that they went up the ass and I was pretty sure that he was shove his _thing_ I me. I reached down and started rubbing it as he continued to abuse my hole. I felt him shudder and his jizz got all over my hand. I was disgusted, but he told me to lick it all off. What was I supposed to do? After I did that, he fixed his pants and left the room. I yanked my boxers on and ran across the hall to the bathroom. I puked for at least thirty minutes before I just started dry heaving. Another half an hour or so later, I went back to my room, grabbed clean underwear, and headed to the shower. I was in there for at least an hour. I washed myself over and over and over until I finally felt too tired to do it again. After I went to bed, I had nightmares. I had nightmares for the next three or four weeks as well. He did it again and again. Once or twice a week, maybe. _

_Then, three or four months or so ago, he met Mum. Well, more like he stopped touching me. Then he brought Nel home. I was terrified that he would start doing to her what he'd been doing to me for the last two years. But, instead, she always seemed so happy. Then the wedding, then the kidnapping, and now we're here. The reason I have a habit of keeping my guard up everywhere is because he did it to me once or twice in the living room, once in the kitchen, and once he even did it in the hall way. Of course, as soon as I took a puked and took a shower like I usually did, I would go and scrub those spots for hours. Hours until I could hear him approach, then I'd either race to the kitchen to hide the stuff, or just hide the stuff if I was _in_ the kitchen. He never once raped me like I thought he would, but ever since he first did that, I haven't been able to get it up. Other than his revolting fingers, I'm practically virgin. I…I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Now he was crying freely. I pulled him into my lap carefully and he started wailing into my shoulder. I relaxed into the couch and just let him cry. After a while he calmed down. He pulled away from me and smiled a sad smile at me. _

_"Have you ever kissed anyone?" My eyes widened, as did his, as we both realized what I had just asked. His eyes slowly went back to regular size and he shook his head. "Can I kiss you?" This time, I meant what I said and he nodded his head. I put a hand on the back of his neck and gradually pulled his face forward. He tilted his head and I pulled him even farther forward until our lips almost touched. I opened my eyes to see amber eyes looking back. He closed them and pushed his lips against mine. I responded immediately and tugged him flush against my chest I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he shyly parted them. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and started mapping out his mouth. His tongue wrapped around mine, though it didn't seem like he wanted dominance. Another minute or so of sucking face, the need for oxygen came up and we separated. "Can we do this instead of fight? I like this a _lot_ more." I chuckled and he blushed. "What? Don't you agree?" His tone wasn't angry, just embarrassed and nervous. Kissed his forehead and laughed when he turned even redder. "Sure, let's make out instead of fighting from now on. I would personally love that, Ichi." He blushed again and I leaned up to put my lips on his again. We spent the rest of the day alternating between playing on the Xbox and making out, only taking a break from both to eat. That night, he slept at my side once again._

So here we were, two months later, fighting at school like usual. Well, usual for school times, anyways. Sometimes, during lunch, we would sneak away from our friends and find some empty classroom to make out in or do it behind the building, but for the most part we kept the intimacy at home on the couch, sometimes the kitchen counter, and I even jerked him off on the dining room table once. Lately, he's gotten a lot more trusting of me.

Now, here we were, 'fighting' at lunch while Renji and Shiro held us back from each other. We kept yelling obscenities at each other until there was a loud "SHUT UP, CHILDREN!" from the door. We all quieted as soon as we saw Mr. Szayel, our principal, was standing at the door with the two officers that first came to help us. Ichigo kicked backwards, nailing Renji in the balls, and broke free. "Officer! Did you find Mum? Is she okay? What about Aizen? Did you hurt him? You better have! Wait, Mr. Gin? Is that you? I haven't talked to you yet! I'm so sorry! Anyways, what'd ya find?" Everyone in the room just stared. None of us had ever heard Ichigo talk that fast. I walked over to the officers and stood beside him. Mr. Gin stepped forward. "Ichigo, please calm down. Yes, we have…found your mother. We also found your f…" He faltered for a second as he heard me growl at what he almost said. "Ahem, I mean, we have also found Sosuke and he had been taken into custody. The officers are just here to escort me, but we figured you might be more comfortable riding in a normal car instead of in a car with bars over the windows. Before I check you out of school, I will give you two options, though I'm confident in which one you'll both take. Option one: I can leave you hear until schools out and then come pick you up and take you to the station. Option two: You can both ditch school now and come watch Sosuke be interrogated. Might even get a chance to talk to him. Which one?" I glared and pushed past him. I heard Ichigo squeak -yes, _squeak_- an apology to Gin before I heard him run up behind me. I could see the officers talking to the principal just ahead of us.

I felt a hand brush mine and I reached out to grab it. The hand squeezed mine and I tugged the body it was attached to towards me. It latched onto me as I slipped my hand out of his, only to put it back around his waist, and I turned my head to the side to kiss bright orange locks and faced forward again as I felt him relax into me. This was going to be a long after noon.

Author-

Little did the two boys know, the whole class had followed them out of the classroom, as had Gin, and he just smiled as he jogged to catchy up. Their class, on the other, was shocked as they watched Grimmjow kiss Ichigo's head and pull him closer. None of them knew what to think. Ishida was the first to break the silence. "Huh. Welp, never saw _that_ one coming, now did we?" They all shook their heads as the bell rang and the teacher that had just arrived from talking to the principal herded them back into the classroom.

* * *

**R&R please! :3**


	8. 7

**'Sup?**

* * *

Ichigo-

He held my hand throughout the whole ride to the police station and only let go to get out of Gin's car, grabbing it again when we met up in front of the doors. The officers ushered us inside. "Where's Aizen?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. One officer pointed across the hall. "Being led to an interrogation room." He put his hand back by his side and as soon as Aizen was about ten feet away from us, almost to his room, Grimmjow started into a rage. He tried to rush him but I caught him by his waist and pulled as hard as I could while he struggled to go forward. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?" As soon as Grimmjow realized he wasn't going anywhere, he stopped and just yelled. I carefully walked around to the front of him and grabbed his face so he'd look at me and not the bastard. "WHERE'S MY MOTHER? YOU COWARD! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE FUCKING GROUND I-!" He stopped yelling as soon as I yanked his head downward. "Grimm, listen to me carefully. If you don't stop yelling, I'll have these officers lock you up in an isolation cell until everything's all said and done. Do you want that?" He tried to protest, "But, that's not fair! He-!" I glared at him. "No, it's not fair that he took our mother from us and did God-knows-what to her, but you're giving me and everyone else in the room a headache." I gave him a look that clearly said 'shut-up or you pay for this later.' He closed his mouth. I turned to the officers behind me and smiled sweetly. "So, I'm going to ask the same thing he did, but a little nicer, and only once. If I don't get a straight, no-shit answer, I kick everyone that has to do with this investigation's ass. So, tell me." If looks could kill, I would have melted the two officers in front of me into piles of warm goo within seconds. "Where is she?"

Gin put his hand over the officer's mouth. "Let me explain it to them." He turned to the two of us. "Boys, Ms. Nel is…in the operation room. In her two months gone, she was sexually, physically, and mentally abused. Most of her wounds just needed stiches, but there were two or three that caused her to need surgery. She is still unconscious, but she's stable. There's no telling how long it is until she wakes up, though, because she's in a coma." Grimmjow and I didn't move for a few seconds, and then the next thing I knew, Grimmjow had me in a full nelson hold and I was kicking my legs and yelling at the top of my lungs, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL HERE? WE SHOULD BE BY HER SIDE INSTEAD OF HERE WITH THIS WORTHLESS BASTARD! I DON'T EVEN WANNA _THINK_ ABOUT THE DISPICIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE! YOU KNOW, I'VE HEARD THAT CHILD-MOLESTERS AND WIFE-BEATERS GET SHIT IN PRISON! I'VE HEARD THEY'RE THE ONES THAT ARE KILLED MY OTHER INMATES THE MOST! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HOPE YOU'RE MURDERED THE MOMENT YOU STEP FOOT IN THAT DAMNED PLACE! AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS SHIT 'CAUSE IF ANYTHING, I'LL TESTIFY THAT YOU'VE BEEN MOLESTING ME SINCE I WAS EIGHT! EIGHT YOU MOTHER FUCKING TWAT! I WOULD EVEN BET MY LIFE THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MURDERED MY MOTHER, YOUR FIRST WIFE, MASAKI! I YOU DEMON! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! IF THEY PUT YOU TO DEATH, I'M KILLING YOU MYSELF!"

Grimmjow-

"-IF THEY PUT YOU TO DEATH, I'M KILLING YOU MYSELF!" Everyone in the station was staring. I noticed they had started staring by the time they heard him say 'I hope you die.' to Aizen. I saw said 'mother fucking twat' hang his head and he tried to apologize, but I cut him off. "Why is this mother fucker still here and not in an interrogation room? Not only was he caught sexually abusing and physically torturing his wife, hi own son just admitted that his father, said mother fucker, has been molesting him since he was tiny. Is _ANYONE _going to do something about it - like ask Ichi about his time with the asshole, or maybe, and this is just a thought, but _maybe_ someone should FUCKING QUESTION THE CENTER OF EVERYONE'S ANGER AND OUR MISERY? HUH?" Everyone started to rush around again. Gin walked by and, as he passed, he whispered, "You'll have very well behaved kids if you use that voice." and he walked away chuckling. I heard Aizen yell down the hall before he disappeared into the room, "I knew Ichigo would turn out wrong! Even with my great parenting skills! I knew you would fan the boy's rebellious flames, you blue haired child!" and the door slammed behind him. Ichigo buried his face in my chest and I could immediately feel it begin to be soaked. "C'mon, Ichi. The officer wants Mr. Gin to ask you a few questions. I'll be in there with you, don't worry." He shook his head and I sighed. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He shook his head again and whispered, "What's the hard way?" I groaned. _So he's gonna be stubborn, huh?_ "Let me out it this way. You walk, or I carry you. Simple." He looked up and gave me a _'you wouldn't' _face and them buried back into my shirt to make it even wetter. "Yes, yes I would." I told him as I bent down to grasp him by the underside of his thighs and lifted him up life he weighed nothing. He yelped and latched onto me, afraid of falling. He told me "Bastard." In my ear and I walked into the room that Gin was pointing at.

Author-

_*eight hours later*_

At eight-thirty that night, two boys could be found in a hospital room next to their sleeping mother's bed, curled up in the same chair, one in the other's lap, both also asleep.

Aizen admitted to his crimes of abusing Nel. Ichigo told his story to Gin, but with many tears. Aizen also admitted to molesting his child and to near-rape. Aizen even told the officers how he killed Masaki. Ichigo cried when he started explain that he had killed Masaki because he thought that she had cheated on him because their son didn't have any of his features and even had orange hair. When the officers asked why he waited eight years after the child's birth, he said he waited until he had the time to slowly murder her. When they asked why he didn't kill the child, he said he wanted to see the child suffer. The one of the two that had worked Masaki's case asked if he ever got the child tested and he said yes. "This before or after you killed Ms. Masaki?" the same officer asked. He told him after. "Was the child yours?" the officer asked. "Yes." Aizen affirmed.

The boys were driven to the hospital after one: Ichigo couldn't take anymore. And two: Gin had gotten a call that Nel came out of surgery and was now permitted to have visitors, though she wasn't awake. Grimmjow and Ichigo met the doctor in the lobby and he assured them she was going to be fine.

Now, after an hour of waiting and falling asleep and three hours of sleeping soundly, the boys were curled up in the surprisingly comfortable chair next to their mother's hospital bed, Ichigo had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his face buried in his chest for the umpteenth time that night. Grimmjow was sitting cross-legged and had his arms protectively around Ichigo. His head was leaned back against the back of the chair and his mouth was hanging open, little snores escaping every now and then. Both had their shoes off and wore only socks. There was a man's jacket draped over them both, keeping them warm.

Said man was sitting across the room in the other chair, silently watching Nel's monitor. The door creaked open slowly and the doctor appeared. "Ah, Mr. Urahara. You've come back to Karakura after so many years…and only to see your nephew and his new mother. How kind of you." She smiled at him as she crossed the room to check Nel's vitals and fiddle with her wires. "Yes, Ms. Unohana, I heard that my brother-in-law was arrested from one of my subordinates and had to know if my little boy was alright. But, alas, he's not so little anymore. Eight years changes a lot. Before I came to visit, I stopped by the station to see Tessai about what all happened. I was relieved that he was the one to work the case. Now, here I am, waiting for…well, _any_ of them to wake up. I mean, I don't know if Ichigo even remembers what I look like. Sure, I call him about once a month, but does he remember his uncle Kisuke's face?" She smiled softly at him. As she was going to leave the room, she heard him yell "Wait!" and hurried back into the room. Ms. Unohana's eyes instantly went to the patient in the room that had opened her eyes and was now coughing around the tube that had been helping her breathe. "Ms. Nel! Oh, please calm down. Please, just breathe through your nose. Mr. Urahara, please go get a nurse!"

He hurried into the hall, yanking the nearest nurse into the room, and came back in. The nurse quickly rushed to Unohana's side to help with calming Nel down.

After Ms. Unohana and the nurse, Hanataro, got Nel stable again, Urahara told her what all had happened since the police had found her. "The two of them haven't left your side since you came out of surgery, from what I understand. They didn't even leave to eat. There was a man that brought them in, Gin I think, and brought them food later on. Now, they're sleeping. I tried to get them to rest earlier, but they refused. Another fifteen minutes later, I came in to ask if they would be staying overnight or not, only to find them like that." Unohana pointed to the still sleeping figures. "And that when Mr. Urahara came in and told me what had happened." Nel nodded. "I'm just glad to see my two favorite people getting along. I mean, for sticks sake, the last time I saw them, they had been at each other's throats leaving for school." The three adults chuckled and then Nel asked when she would be able to go home. "You will be permitted leave within the week. I, personally, wouldn't call it surgery. It was basically putting in bigger-than-normal stiches while you had to be monitored. That was it. You have to be careful, though I'm sure the two of them," Unohana pointed to the _still_ sleeping boys, "will keep you in line, and you can't lift more than a milk jug until you finish your visits for checkups." Nel nods and smiles. "Would either of you like me to wake the boys for some company?" They both shook their heads. "No, it seems as though they've had a stressful day, dontcha think?" Unohana nodded to Nel and bid adieu to the two adults.

"So, who're you and what're you in my hospital room for?" Nel asked as soon as the door closed. Urahara smiled. "Well, you see, Ms. Nel, I'm Ichigo's uncle. I'm the brother of his dead mother. I talk to him once a month and when I heard from a friend of mine in the police force that my former brother-in-law was arrested, I had to come down to make sure my boy was okay. Truthfully, I don't even know if he remembers my face, but it's worth a try to come down and see him. And, of course, then there's the factor of his new…mother. I mean, technically, I'm his legal guardian right now. In his mother's will, it says specifically that if anything happens to Sosuke, Ichigo is mine to take care of. I'm his god parent. I even have a loving wife at home who loves kids, Ichi especially. Her name is Yoruichi and I'd bet my life that she'd be _more_ than over the roof with happiness to have Ichigo come to stay. But, then again, he seems terribly attached to you and Grimmjow here. Every time I talk to him, I ask if anything new is going on, he starts spewing things about how 'the blue-haired bastard is so mean but if he looks closely, he can see warmth in the guy's eyes' and 'how loving his mother is'. Trust me, the first time I heard him say the word mother, I freaked. But then he told me about the wedding that had happened and everything that was going on and I'm happy for him. So basically do want to keep him or not?"

Nel looked surprised, but then she smiled like an idiot. "So _you're_ the one he talks to for hours over the phone." Urahara nodded. "And I get the choice to keep him or not?" Urahara nodded again. "Well, I think he's mine then, don't you?" Urahara smiled. As he went to reply, there was a small whimper from the direction of the two boys. They looked over to see Ichigo squirming. "Grimm..." The two adults stared on as Ichigo started crying in his sleep. Urahara sighed. "He used to do this as a child. Get nightmares over his mother's death. All there was to do was wake him up and rock him in hopes that he'd sack out again." He explained as he pushed himself from the chair. He froze, though, when he saw something he never expected.

"Ichi…Ichi, wake up, babe. C'mon…baby, I'm here. Mom's okay now. Baby wake up." Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and blinked half open eyes at Grimmjow. "What was it about?" Ichigo unwrapped one arm from around the other's neck to wipe away tears. "This time it was a dream that Mom and my actual mother were taken on the same night by Aizen. And then they were beaten and tortured and raped and then he brought them home and shot them in the backyard. It woke me up and I ran down stairs. I saw a figure jump over the fence and I ran back into the house. I yelled for 'Daddy' and finally found him in his room, apparently coming back from a piss. I told him a man had come and made a loud noise and ran away and that mommy was sleeping in the backyard with her eyes open. God, I was so innocent. You woke me up then. It's not the first one I've had like that though…ya'know, with it mixing my memories together. I just…" Ichigo started silently crying again and Grimmjow pulled him closer. "Shhhh…I'm right here. Just go back to sleep. Dream about going back to school tomorrow knowing your mother's okay and under the care of that nice lady doctor. Dream that…tomorrow night, we'll be able to go back to our own bed. You can curl up beside me and we'll both know that we can wake up the next morning with our Mom still here. Still _alive_. Hell, the kitten can even come in the room. How 'bout that, hmm?" Grimmjow assured while faintly rocking Ichigo back into sleep. His head fell back from nuzzling Ichigo's hair to its original position after he fell back asleep as well. Neither boy seemed to notice that there was an extra person in the room. Nor did they notice that their mother was awake.

Urahara was the first to break the stunned silence. "I…I have never seen that. Aizen used to call me and make me talk to Ichigo over the phone in hopes of calming him down. Apparently Ichigo still wakes like that often, though, because, the last time Aizen called me, was five months ago. He's sixteen. It started when he was eight. Never in any of those years have Aizen or I met someone who can just…_wake him up_ and then just…_make him go to sleep._ I know for a fact that there was never anyone like that because I know Aizen would have forced them to stay hostage at the house to make Ichigo go back to sleep that easily. And…this boy…the boy he's always told me he hated with a fiery passion made him go back to sleep by doing things we've tried for _years_. He is truly amazing. I now…I have the desire to leave him with you. Like, you have no choice but to keep him…or you give them _both_ to me…Nah. Keep 'em." Nel smiled. "You're so nice. I'm glad Ichigo's staying."

Nel's eyes followed him across the room as he approached the occupied chair. He leant over and kissed Ichigo's forehead and grabbed his jacket from around them, only to cover them with the jacket Unohana had brought in an hour or two ago. He'd just been too lazy to change it. "I have to go. But, before I do, there are some things you should know. First of all, Aizen murdered Ichigo's mother, just in case you didn't get that from his dream. Second of all, he's got a twin. The twin lives with their grandmother in France. They were split up after Aizen killed her. He had thought that she cheated because neither of them looked anything like him. They're identical, though one's albino and has…Ichigo always called them funny. He has funny eyes. Neither were given any kind of contact to the other and as far as I know, haven't spoken to each other in the last eight years. Don't get me wrong, though. Shiro was very protective over Ichigo. He almost never let the boy out of his sight and he was even he one to teach him to do karate. Any ways, the boys brought some papers with them. I'm pretty sure they're divorce papers that Aizen's already signed. Good luck. It was very nice meeting you." He walked over and shook her hand. "Yes, and it was brilliant to meet you, too, Mr. Kisuke."

As he was about to open the door, a hand grabbed his upper arm. "Ms. Nel, you shouldn't be out of-." He stopped short when he turned to see his nephew staring slightly up at him. "Uncle Kisuke? Were you going to leave and not say hi to me?" He looked sad. Urahara pulled the boy into a hug. "I've been here since six. It's almost nine thirty. I just came to make sure you were alright. I also had to hand your custody over to Ms. Nel. I'm your god parent and since Aizen was arrested, you were mine. You seemed attached here though, so I just had to make sure she was alright with you staying. Then, of course, I saw that Grimmjow boy put you to sleep like no one has before and basically told her that she had to either keep you or hand both of you boys to me. She chose to keep you. So, now I'm leaving. I'll call you when I get back to Tokyo and let you talk to Yoruichi as well, okay?" He smiled brightly and nodded. Ichigo squeezed Urahara hard before walking back to the chair and sitting back in Grimmjow's lap, but not before kissing his mother on the forehead. He soon fell back asleep and Urahara left quietly.

"All is well." Nel whispered, before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! And no. NOT THE END!**


	9. 8

**Yo. Sorry for the wait. hoe this makes up for it. :D**

* * *

Ichigo-

We walked into school the next day fighting. We really were fighting this time, though, because he'd tried to get me to skip first period to make out at home. I had also told him that if he'd wanted to skip to see Mom, I would've said yes, but since it was for sexual reasons, I said no. Now, we were fighting about useless things we had brought up in the argument to defend ourselves and instead, it turned for the worst. Now, he was sat in front of me backwards on his chair, and we were arguing about what was better- My Chemical Romance or Fall Out Boy. Of course, I was all for FOB, but he was over there like 'My Chem is better' and….ahem. Anyways.

Right I the middle of our dispute, Ishida cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes, excuse me, Kurosaki, Assface, it would be wonderful if you both would just shut up and stop your lovers' quarrel. Thank you." I just stared. Then I turned my deadliest glare on Grimmjow…only to find him looking at me the same way. We both looked surprised the other was glaring because, I mean, 'I didn't say a thing…didn't you?...Well if you didn't, who knows?' Yeah. That's what we were thinking. "Now, hold on. We aren't-." Renji cut me off. "Save it. The whole God Damned class saw."

I was still confused. "Saw what?" I heard Grimmjow ask. "Well," Ulquiorra chimed in, "when the principal and officers came to get you, along with the other man, we all followed you out into the hall. I mean, were our classmates being arrested? What was going on? That's what was going through most of our heads, I assume. Anyways, we saw your…display of affection. Ishida even commented that none of us saw it coming."

I looked down in embarrassment and I could practically _feel_ my cheeks being set a flame. Like, no joke, I was pretty sure I was going to melt. Unconsciously, I reached for Grimmjow's hand, but jerked it back to my side when I heard Nnoitra say, "See, there he goes again. Grabbing bubby's hand. I guess it's a good thing you're not related by blood."

I put my head down on my desk and felt like I was going to cry. I knew my friends supported me on my sexuality preference, but would everybody else? When Grimmjow tried to get my attention, I buried my face in my arms farther. Grimmjow gave up and just started talking. "Sorry Ichi. Look, let's get this over with now. Ichigo's dad was just arrested less than eighteen hours ago because he abused and raped our mother and for near-raping Ichigo for the last eight years. Shit, Aizen even admitted that he killed Ichigo's mother. My mom and Aizen weren't married for two weeks and he kidnapped her. So, you can all fuck off because you can say whatever you want about me, but if you say anything about Ichigo that isn't supportive or friendly, the police will _never_ find your body. Are we all clear?" I barely looked up with tears running down my face to see everyone in the room nod…well, except…I didn't see Renji come at me until there was a flash of red and I felt myself be lifted into the air. "So, you finally got yourself a respectable boyfriend, huh?" I looked down at Renji from my position above him and the first thing I did was growl, "Put. Me. Down." He lowered me and grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "Ah, you'll be fine. Stop cryin. If anyone messes with you, I'll take turns with Blue to beat their face in, ne?" I grinned and, for once, I was glad the rest of my day was boring.

_One Year Later_

Grimmjow-

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom walk into the room. "What are you two boys whispering for over there?" Ichigo cleared his throat. "Grimm, you're not good with words. Let me explain." I stuttered indignantly, trying to find a retort. I settled for sarcasm. "Y'know, I love how much confidence you have in my speaking and communicating skills." He just chuckled and asked Mom to come into the kitchen so we could sit down.

It was summer break before our senior year and Aizen had given us the house. He said he felt bad and since he had already paid everything he needed to, the property was literally his. He signed it over to Mom so that she would have a nice house (and he also said it was so Ichigo didn't have to leave his childhood home). They also got a divorce 'so that she could move on with her life' as he put it. Now, the three of us lived in an enormous house and still had one empty bedroom. One day, mom decided to go out. Ichigo and I had been waiting for a chance to move my desk in to his room beside his and move his bed into the spare room. Now, we share my bed and room and his room is now the room we have our electronics and study stuff in.

Now, let me be honest with you. Ever since we moved him, we…_took advantage_ of all the times Mom was out of the house, if y'know what I mean. Now, we were sitting her down at the kitchen table to tell her about what was going on between us.

"So, boys, what are you apparently keeping from me?" I looked down at the table and Ichigo said something I never thought he would. "Mom, Grimm and I fuck. We do it on a regular bases and have since you disappeared. But, it's not just physical. We love each other…just not like most brothers do. Are you okay with that?" I was shocked. I had expected some big, long explanation from him and all I got was 'We fuck.' _What the hell? I coulda done that._ Mom stood up and crossed the room and yanked us both out of our seats by the fronts of our shirts. At first, I thought she was going to punch us (well, where'd _you_ think I got my fight skills and temper, huh?), but instead, she just hugged us. "I already knew. Nnoitra…slipped up a few weeks ago when he and Yami came to visit. I'm just glad you two are okay. I thought something was wrong." We shook our heads and she let us go. "I'm fine with it."

We heard a knock come from the front door. "Um, actually boys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, too." Ichigo and I looked at each other and then back to the kitchen door where our mom had just walked out.

A minute or so later, she came back with a tall man. He was probably an inch shorter than me and had black hair. He also had some stubble on his chin and a goofy smile on his face. His smile faltered though, when both Ichigo and I got hostile. "Who's this?" we asked at the same time. "Boys, this is Isshin. We've been dating since a few weeks after…the incident. We figured it was time he met you since I've met his daughters." Isshin smile. "Yes, I have twin daughters that're four years younger than you two. I'm pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand and we both shook it, albeit, reluctantly. "I was wondering if you two would like to join my daughters, Nel, and I for dinner tomorrow night." Mom was looking at us hopefully and I heard Ichigo sigh. "Yeah, I guess we'll come." I decided it was best to go along with whatever your uke says or you get punished for it. So I nodded. Mom smiled. "It's settled then. Dinner tomorrow."

The next morning, I woke up to a sneeze in my ear. And, let me tell you, it scared the ever-living shit out of me.

I tumbled out of bed, my eyes wide as I tried to figure out what was going on. I hit the floor with a loud thud. I tried to sit up a minute or two later and when I looked up, Ichigo was staring at me from the bed, completely shocked. The kitten was right beside him and looked terrified, probably from the really loud noise. Ichigo and I stared at each other in shocked silence before he started giggling. "Didn't know you were scared of kittens, Grimm." I scowled at his teasing. Who _wouldn't_ jump if someone unexpectedly sneezed in their ear while they were half unconscious? No one, that's who.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. The cat just scared me half to death. I mean, what would you do if I sneezed in _your_ ear?" I remarked. I didn't like the look of the smirk that made its way onto his face. "I would shove you off the bed and roll over. Then, I'd go back into a peaceful sleep." I glowered at him. _So much for _that_ idea. Either way, I end up on the floor. Damn._

"Boys? Are you dressed or do I need to wait until you finish fucking?" Mom yelled through the door. "Nah, mom. C'mon in." Ichigo yelled back. She stepped into the room, in long pants and a tank-top. "Why are you on the floor, Grimm-kitty?" she asked. Ichigo scoffed. "He was trying to shove his morning wood up my ass. I shoved him off the bed in favor of not getting pleasantly raped. Especially since we're having dinner with Isshin's family, right. I don't want to be limping all day." I stared at him before I heard my mom 'tut-tut-tut' like I was a naughty child. "Grimm…" I gaped. She believed him. "MOM! The damn cat sneezed in my ear while I was still half-asleep! I fell off the bed and then you came in. You cannot _seriously_ believe him, can you?" She nodded. "Yes, yes I can." I pouted as Mom turned to Ichigo. "Sweetie, Isshin has asked if you two will take his girls out around town today. I told him I would ask you, but I wasn't sure if you would want to." Ichigo and I spoke at the same time.

"No, absolutely not."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

I turned and glared at Ichigo. "I am not babysitting two twelve-year-olds all day." He glared as well. "Okay, fine. You can have the couch for the next week _and_ you can stay here all day. You can even skip dinner. Just remember, for every hour you skip out on, that's two more days you stay on the couch." He slid off the bed and walked by me, heading for the walk-in closet. I probably would've stared at his ass if it hadn't been for his previous words. "You wouldn't." I whispered, shocked and completely convinced he _would_. He slipped on black skinny jeans as he nodded. "Yes I would. What, you think that just because I love you, I'm not gonna hold up my threats of banning you from the bedroom? I can't believe you think so little of me. Just for that, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Go ahead. Keep digging that hole." I jumped off the floor. "You little-!" I shut up as he turned around to glower at me. "What? 'You little' _what_, Jeagerjaques?" This terrified me to no end. Ichigo only used my last name against me when he was truly pissed. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll go with you and the bra- girls today. We could take them to the amusement park and then out for lunch and then we could go where they want to." He smiled at that, but it wasn't an ordinary 'I'm happy' smile. No, it was a 'Glad-you-see-it-my-way,-fucker' smile.

Ichigo walked out of the room with Mom, calling "Get dressed and be down stairs in three minutes if you want breakfast. Otherwise, you starve 'til lunch." behind him. I sighed.

By the time I got down stairs, I was still only in my underwear. "You can't have breakfast until you're dressed. Brushed hair, juice. Socks, a few pieces of bacon. Pants, some eggs. Shirt, biscuits and gravy. Shoes, pancakes. Smile plus all that, anything you want at the table and however much you want of it. Mom's already eaten and I'm eating with you – assuming you get dressed." He smiled slyly and I darted up the stairs and shoved a dark pair of jeans on, an 'If Daryl dies, we riot' tee, some black and red striped socks, and some black converse. I ran my fingers through my hair after I brushed it, trying to get it to stay back, but it still had that messy look. I gave up and ran down the stairs. I burst into the kitchen and grinned the biggest grin I could. "Two minutes. I'm impressed. Well, _eat._" I grinned again. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. "By the way, you still have to sleep on the couch tonight." I groaned. I'd been hoping to get out of that one, as well._ This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**R&R please. Lu ya!**

**-T**


End file.
